


so you're asking me to be your girlfriend in the middle of a zombie apocalypse?

by jupiterandback



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Violence, F/F, Fluff, Gore, Humour, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Romance, The Last of Us AU, both of them are like badass zombie fighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterandback/pseuds/jupiterandback
Summary: “You almost make me regret coming here to take you out.”“Take me out...on like a date?”Catra rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah, Adora, like we can afford a date during the goddamn apocalypse. Nah, we’re going to the mall.”Adora lifted her head from the sheets and stared at Catra, whose mouth was curved into a gigantic grin, showing off her canines.“That’s like, in the middle of the city,” Adora stated warily.“So?” Catra snorted and picked at her nails. “Either it’s empty and locked and we got a whole mall to ourselves, or we have a fun, exciting bonding moment fighting zombies.”orA The Last of Us AU, based loosely off of the DLC, featuring two gay girls, zombies, and Facebook.





	so you're asking me to be your girlfriend in the middle of a zombie apocalypse?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya chucks! So this fic is loosely based off of the DLC from the Last of Us- Left Behind. You do NOT need to know anything about the Last of Us to read this, because everything will be explained! But for those who have played the Last of Us, here are a few changes (if you haven't, you can just skip this and go on reading):
> 
> Fireflies = the Horde. Catra, like Riley, is part of the Horde. Adora, like Ellie, is in the Rebellion, which is basically FEDRA. She still is in the military boarding school, which Catra comes and visits her in. This takes place in the Boston QZ. There are still infected roaming the streets, but less military (Rebellion) patrols. I'll switch things up a little from the DLC, but it'll still feature two (2) very gay girls. 
> 
> That's it, really! More will be explained as the story progresses. As for author notes, this is my first fic in the fandom. Hope yall enjoy.

“Fucking-” 

Catra growled as her gun clicked empty. She threw the empty handgun at the zombie, and it striked it squarely in the jaw. Unfortunately, its jaw merely dropped to the floor with a comical  _ squish _ , and the zombie kept trudging hurriedly towards Catra. 

“Ador-” Catra bit her tongue, and extended her claws. No way was she going to ask for help from Adora. 

She launched herself forward claws-first, and they found purchase on the zombies neck. Catra almost reeled away from its gross stench, but she swiped her claws and cut its head clean off before it could react.

“Dumbass,” she said, kicking its head on the ground. “Almost wish you were still alive.”

“Catra?” Adora’s voice rang through the alleway.

“All taken care of, princess,” Catra yelled back, groaning at the stench of dead zombie. She looked down to see her jacket spattered with red-orange. She gasped and hissed. “My favourite jacket!”

(And her  _ only _ jacket! How the hell was she going to fight and look hot with blood spattering her only jacket?!)

Her ear twitched as she heard footsteps behind her, and she whirled around only to see a similarly-bloody Adora. 

“Yeah, well.” Adora wiped her bloody sword on her jacket, and sheathed it behind her back. “This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t woken me up in the middle of the night.”

“Woken you up? Wha-”

 

**_3 hours prior._ **

 

“Hey, Adora.”

Adora’s eyes snapped open. She sat up abruptly, reaching for the hilt of her sword under the pillow.

“Chill, chill! It’s just me!”

Heterochromia eyes glowed in the dark, and her ex-best friend hopped down from the rafters onto Adora’s bed. Adora groaned and slipped her sword back under her pillow.

“Not now, Catra,” she growled. “I  _ really  _ don’t want to.”

“You don’t even know what I was gonna ask!”

“I’ve got the jist of it, especially if you’re asking me while everyone else is sleeping.”

Catra groaned and slumped against the bedpost, shuddering the whole bed. “It’s not like it’s a big deal or anything! We’ll be back before you can even say  _ clicker. _ ”

“Well, I have drills in the morning! You know, to  _ kill Horde soldiers? _ ” Catra rolled her eyes. “I need my beauty sleep.”

“Aw c’mon princess,” Catra scoffed. “It’s not like the Rebellion’s gonna miss you for one night, right? Besides, you know you’d rather spend the night with your most  _ favorite  _ person in the world instead of staying in this musty old bed.” 

“I can’t spend the night with Rey from Star Wars.”

Catra’s jaw dropped, and Adora stifled a giggle.  _ Cute _ .

“That…  _ bean  _ is your favorite person? You’re so-”

“Oh, what, Ms. Anakin-is-the-best?”

“- _ lame, _ ” Catra finished lamely. She sighed, her ears drooping. “You almost make me regret coming here to take you out.”

“Take me out...on like a date?”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Oh  _ yeah _ , Adora, like we can afford a date during the goddamn apocalypse. Nah, we’re going to the mall.”

Adora lifted her head from the sheets and stared at Catra, whose mouth was curved into a gigantic grin, showing off her canines.

“That’s like, in the middle of the city,” Adora stated warily.

“So?” Catra snorted and picked at her nails. “Either it’s empty and locked and we got a whole mall to ourselves, or we have a fun, exciting bonding moment fighting zombies.” Staring back at Adora’s raised eyebrows, she snickered. “And I  _ know  _ you want to go outside, Princess. Getting locked up here in an orphan boarding school doesn’t do it for you, does it?”

Adora bit her lip. “Do you even know where it is?”

Catra rolled her eyes. “ _ No _ , Adora, I don’t. It’s not like I haven’t sneaked out every night. I  _ totally  _ would have asked you to go to a mall I didn’t even know how-”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Adora sat up. Catra’s grin grew wider, and she hopped off the bed, holding a hand out for Adora, her tail flicking excitedly. 

“So? You in or out?”

Adora bit her lip, weighing the options. Catra has snuck out before; she knows her way out. There was the risk of being killed by infected. After all, they were making their way into the heart of the city without a squad and only their own weapons.

But even the mere thought of fighting infected spurned adrenaline through her veins. She’d get the  _ real deal.  _ The prospect of swinging her sword without worrying about any repercussions-

How nice.

Adora took Catra’s hand.

“In.”

Catra grinned. “That’s more like it.”

__________

 

 Convincing Adora was about the easiest thing Catra could do, easy.

Catra looked left and right through the hallway, then beckoned to Adora. “All clear.” Adora walked up to her while Catra stood lazily from her crouched position. “Honestly, it’s a shame the Horde is so uselessly careful. Getting in and out is as easy as cutting bread.”

“You’re half cat, Catra,” Adora said under her breath, sheathing her sword. “Heightened senses, silent footing? You’ve got the package deal.”

“Aww, well isn’t that sweet.” Catra snickered. They approached a door, and Catra slowly pushed it open just enough for the both of them to fit, standing aside so Adora could go first. “Too bad Shadow Weaver doesn’t let me out to fight infected. I’d be the perfect candidate.”

“Yeah, right.” Adora squeezed through the door, and Catra followed after her. 

“I’m serious! I could  _ clear  _ the Boston QZ.” Catra slashed her claws in the air for emphasis. “The Cordyceps virus would just be another name in the wind.”

“Uh-huh,” Adora said, stifling a grin. Catra scoffed.

“Believe whatever you believe, Adora. Once I save your ass from a Bloater, it’s all over.”

Catra led her through the maze-like hallways of the Rebellion Military school without any trouble, and once they got to the exit, Catra looked left and right again for any Rebellion guards.

“Sheesh, all this way and not one guard. Wonder why the Horde hasn’t beat you guys yet.” Catra sauntered to the gate, where she pried it open and once again stood at the side to let Adora out first.

“They’d rather put more soldiers on the frontlines than holed up with some orphans,” Adora said, wincing as the gate slammed shut behind her and Catra. “That’s why.”

She stared at the ruined city. Paper bags and trash littered the streets, and rooftops and skyscrapers looked as if they were rotting. Rooftops in the distance were blurry from the fog. Bodies were laying on the road, either with the fungi virus covering their head or bloody from who-knows-what. It was dead silent except for the wind whistling in her ears.

“Welcome to the Boston Quarantine Zone, princess,” Catra smirked. “Barely quarantining since 2013.”

“Twenty years ago,” Adora whispered and took a shaky breath. If there was a way to fight and eradicate the infected, it would have happened already. Twenty years was a long time to fight. But there was the invariable truth that more people were turning into infected than healthy people being born. No one could afford the resources and the risk for a baby. It was every man for himself.

She could’ve sworn she saw Catra glance at her before turning her head the other way.

“Hey. Chill out,” Catra said softly. “Once we start calling the shots around here, we’re gonna change this city. I’ll wipe out the infected, and you’ll wipe out the corrupted.” Catra started walking, and Adora followed closely behind her, narrowly avoiding ripped-apart carcasses.

“Seems like you’ve already got your life planned out.”

“Life… is unexpected.” Catra reached the side of a building, staring up at a fire escape. She jumped, hanging on to the bottom rung of the ladder. It slid down noisily, and Adora worried about infected, but none came. Catra started climbing and Adora followed close behind. “It’ll happen when it happens.”

__________

“Catra, a garbage chute?”

Catra shrugged and looked down. It wasn’t so far down. Adora was just being whiny again. “It’s the easy way out. Otherwise, you can take the liberty of scaling down a 20 floor building using a bunch of moldy vines.” Adora looked to her right, where the growings of a vine looked barely thick enough to support one person’s body weight. “Your choice.”

Adora looked back and forth between the garbage chute and the vines.  _ Seriously, is this idiot really contemplating this?  _ But then Adora rolled her eyes and walked towards the garbage chute. 

“Wouldn’t you want me to go first?” Catra asked. Adora smiled back at her, mock-saluted, and jumped down the chute. Catra scoffed. She gave Adora a few moments before she heard the telltale  _ oof  _ and the sound of Adora’s body hitting against the pile of garbage, then jumped down herself.

It was dark, then bright-

Then something hard struck her precisely on her eye.

“What the-!” Catra shrieked and quickly covered her eye. Adora groaned simultaneously beside her, and Catra opened her other eye to see the blonde massaging your head.

“Why didn’t you get out of the garbage container?!” Catra hissed.

“You didn’t give me enough time! I land then all of a sudden feel your head bash against mine!” Adora yelled. She sighed, however, and looked at Catra. “Are you hurt?”

Her hands came up to slowly pry Catra’s away from her eye, and Catra hissed. “What’s it to you?”

_ Adora has soft hands,  _ Catra thought. She bit her lip and whipped the thought out of her mind.

She didn’t know what Adora saw, but the blonde’s face immediately softened, and she had a strange look in her eyes. Catra growled.

“How bad is it?”

“I think you’ll have a black eye.”

Catra’s ears drooped. She’d have to think of an excuse for Shadow Weaver once she got back to the Horde. “Fair.” 

Adora grinned and hopped off the container. Catra barely picked up on what she whispered.

“I still think you look cute, though.”

“I am NOT-”

“Catra _ , shut up!” _

Catra hopped out of the container, about to question the other girl when she heard it.

The undeniable clicking sound of an infected Clicker.

__________

All thoughts of a cute, low-eared Catra flew from her mind the moment she heard the  _ click, click, click _ ing of a Clicker.

She unsheathed her sword from her back, and watched as the infected Clicker slowly made her way to her. She’s never seen one in real life; no, only in pictures and through stories back at the boarding school. A real one was much worse that she’d thought. Much worse.

It made her way towards them slowly, walking at an unnatural angle as if it could barely keep up its body weight. Its face was split open, yellow fungi and mucus pouring out of it, and it twitched every so often at every little sound in the environment. Every step of the Clicker thumped unevenly along with Adora’s heartbeat, and she took a deep breath, smelling the nasty spores emitted by it. 

A human’s mind taken over by a fungus pathogen. It seemed silly when the outbreak first happened, but now-

She raised her sword. 

-it turned out to be the end of the world.

“Holy shit,” Catra whispered. Adora heard a holster being unbuttoned. “This one’s mine, princess.”

“Catra,  _ no _ ! The sound-”

_ BANG! _

The Clicker’s head whipped back and it let out a screech before speeding up its movements. Adora gasped and stepped back, gripping her sword tighter.

_ BANG!  _

The second bullet hit true again, and the Clicker’s fungi head burst before it crumpled to the ground.

“Is… is it dead?” Catra slinked to the body, pinching her nose, and kicked the Clicker’s body. It made no further movement. Catra smiled. “Hell yeah! Heh. Catra: one, infected: zero! We can clean this town up if it’s  _ that  _ easy-”

_ Click! Click! Click! _

Catra whirled around, eyes wide, and Adora did the same. 

One, two.

No,  _ three- _

Catra cursed under her breath beside her.

-six. 

Six Clickers were running down the alleyway towards them in a hurried frenzy, pushing each other in a race to get a taste for human flesh. The smell of the air became putrid of infected stench, and Catra whined.

Adora raised her sword and sighed. “Well, at least I got what I wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to keep to a weekly update schedule, but posting might be sporadic lol. Some terms:
> 
> The Cordyceps Virus- the virus that's making everyone infected. Basically a fungus infects your brain and uses you as a host. It's actually a real thing found in insects, more info here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuKjBIBBAL8
> 
> Clickers- the third stage of the Cordyceps infection. They are BLIND, and rely on their keen sense of HEARING/smelling in order to attack. You'll know when one is coming when you hear their clicking.
> 
> The Rebellion and the Horde are fighting each other, obviously. The Boston QZ is heavily controlled by the Rebellion, and the Horde is trying to get a foothold on it.
> 
> More info will be revealed later. Til next time, folks!


End file.
